


【黑安】Kiss

by Yuyi



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M, kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuyi/pseuds/Yuyi
Summary: ※應該是和好之後※就想讓他們親而已※有過度腦補※十二集前的作品，因此內容與原劇有所不同CWT57新刊黑安短篇集《僕の恋人》製作中，詳細資訊可收下方兩連結台灣之預購表單，可之後等CWT場販or通販貨到付款https://forms.gle/iMcHvypAkwtaYn8z9非台灣之櫻桃民有需要請幫我填寫下方表單，方便這裡提供資料給代理https://forms.gle/V3kZ9Gh61pgLEVYv7
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Kudos: 21





	【黑安】Kiss

「之前沒親到的，我可要親回來。」  
黑澤緊緊抱著安達好一會兒，忽然嘟起嘴，對著他笑了。  
「欸？」安達一愣，就被按上了牆，就像安達三十歲後第一次與黑澤接觸的那時候，黑澤一手撐在安達的頭頂上，心口與安達的耳朵只有幾公分的距離。  
不對吧，這個時候黑澤有想親……  
「唔！」那個男人低下頭，一個吻落在他的唇上。我喜歡你，安達。  
「這、這個時候沒有要親……吧？」安達整個腦子都打了結，像是當機的機器人，遲疑又緊張地問。  
「每一次見到你，我都想親。」因為我喜歡你。  
安達被直球轟得亂七八糟，頭暈目眩地抬頭，黑澤趁機轉移陣地，唇瓣落在他的脖子上，這個距離過近又曖昧，安達能聽見黑澤吸吮他耳垂的聲音。  
「我好喜歡你。」安達聽見黑澤如此喃喃說著。他忽然反應過來，那是說他脖子上的痣很性感的那一次？安達愣了一下，突然反應過來。  
黑澤是想全部親一遍……？安達的笑差點垮掉，雖然他知道黑澤很想碰觸他，但現在還在外面啊，怎麼能在外面就……！安達的臉紅透，正要拒絕他的時候，黑澤的手先一步控制住他的後腦。  
「安達。」那雙眼睛深深地看著他，安達覺得自己像是被勾引一樣，順著他的力道抬起自己的下巴，先一步環上他的脖子，主動送上自己。  
結果黑澤整個呆住了，表情沒有反應，連心聲都消失了，安達愣了一下，正要退開，後腦的那隻手就按緊了他。  
安達這樣太犯規了，是違反規則的，會升天的，真的，我的安達怎麼這麼可愛。一直到安達喘不過氣，黑澤才一臉可惜地鬆開，一手環著他的腰，不讓他跌坐在地上，另一手蹭著他的臉。  
安達喘了幾聲，才剛抬頭就對上低著頭的黑澤。他看著安達，似乎又想親他了，但安達忽然全身一抖，抱著手臂打一個噴嚏，黑澤就從花癡中跳出來，把自己的外套脫了披在他身上。  
「好了，該回家了。今天跟我一起睡吧？絕對比地板好睡一百倍。」黑澤把人抱得緊緊的，時間太晚了，這裡距離黑澤家比較近一點，怕男朋友感冒，黑澤決定趕快把人包回家。  
「欸？」安達愣愣地抬起頭，黑澤沒有得到肯定的答覆，有點茫然。  
「不可以嗎？」黑澤看起來很失落，安達立刻搖頭，否定黑澤的問句，那個男人又拉下自己的圍巾，直接繞上去又親了一口。  
「這樣啊，那走吧？」又被偷襲的安達就乖乖地被黑澤牽走，往黑澤家前進。

當然把人帶回家就不會是純粹的睡覺，更別說黑澤真的很想跟安達多親密一點，怎麼可能會只親他三下？至少也要親個一百下才夠啊。  
兩個人坐在沙發上，都沉默不語。過去的氣氛都還不錯，這一次不知道為什麼，像有一條線在他們之間繃緊，要是斷掉了，感覺會很麻煩，似乎又期待著能夠有什麼特別的。安達抱緊了自己隨手抓的抱枕，快把自己埋進去。  
「那個……」安達想說要打破這個靜謐的氣氛，剛開口，一進門就脫去外套等累贅的黑澤一個翻身，直接單手撐在安達身側，眼神對上他的眼睛，那雙好看的唇就覆了下來，舌尖舔著他的唇峰，一點一點探入侵佔他的唇間。  
「黑、黑……唔！」  
「浴室熱水已加熱完畢。」  
安達隱約聽見浴室傳來的聲響，但身上這個男人似乎沒有要起來的意思，他伸手推推他，黑澤反而吻得更深，單手摟過他的手臂，一直親到安達的氣都沒了才堪堪放開。  
「去洗澡吧，衣服放在浴室了，有問題再和我說。」黑澤起身的時候，整個聲音都是啞的，也不敢看安達，起身往廚房走，從冰箱裡拿了什麼，再轉頭往陽臺走。  
「啊、好，辛苦了。」安達抱著枕頭站起來，伸著頭去看幾眼黑澤的背影，還是縮著頭趕快前往浴室，在關門之前，還是轉頭看他一眼。  
黑澤他……現在在想些什麼呢？安達的大腦閃過一個答案，讓他紅透

在陽台外的黑澤吹著風，想壓下自己躁動的情慾。剛才只是親親安達，最後卻還是控制不了自己，會嚇到安達的吧。開了冰水灌了一大口，壓下自己躁動的情緒，冷著臉在寒風中垂著頭，手裡握著的寶特瓶已經凹陷下去，過了好一會兒，他才緩慢且深深地吐出一口長氣。自己還是太放肆了。  
「那個、黑澤，我洗好了。」跟那天一模一樣的服裝、頭髮也是一樣亂翹，黑澤轉頭就看到安達的模樣，心臟跳停了一秒，才猛然反應過來，拉著安達的手進屋子裡，關上陽台的門。  
「你怎麼跑出來了？頭髮都沒乾。」黑澤抓起放在安達肩上的毛巾，順勢就是一陣亂擼，安達縮著肩膀乖乖地任擦，嘴裡還小聲嘟噥。  
「反正等一下就乾了。」  
「不行，這樣會感冒的，我幫你擦吧。」黑澤的手其實很溫柔，毛巾一點一點揉過，讓安達有點昏昏欲睡。  
黑澤注意到了安達的模樣，手忍不住慢了下來，看著半夢半醒的男朋友，頭漸漸地低下去。  
「我去洗澡了，安達，你累了就先去睡吧。」  
熱源忽然遠離，安達坐在沙發上還有點茫然，摸上了自己的唇。剛才黑澤為什麼不吻他？

當黑澤從浴室出來的時候，沒在床上看到被他敢上床的男朋友，走到門外發現男朋友正窩在沙發上看漫畫，拿的還是他昨天自暴自棄丟在床頭櫃上的最新一集。  
「早上這麼累了，怎麼還看漫畫？」黑澤的聲音是沙啞的，看著連髮絲都這麼乖巧的安達，他的心臟開始作亂，本來想直接摸上去，但覺得自己可能會控制不住，還是沒有上手。  
「在想事情……想你。」安達的視線飄動了一下，最終落在黑澤的臉上──更正確來說，是嘴唇上。在黑澤還沒有反應的時候，他從沙發上爬了起來，握住黑澤的雙臂，親吻了上去。  
「我不討厭你的親吻，不對，我喜、喜歡你的親吻，那讓我很舒服，真的！」安達的視線是專注而執著的，拉著他的手也暖暖的，但指尖有點冰涼。黑澤眉頭皺起，一手勾住安達的後頸，另一手握住他的雙手。  
「再說一次？」黑澤把兩人的距離拉近到十公分內，說話時的熱氣薰紅了安達的臉頰，側著頭問。  
「欸？」安達愣了一下，那張漲紅的臉看起來像是可口的蘋果，黑澤覺得好可愛，果然是他親愛的安達，好可愛，好喜歡。  
「什麼？」黑澤又問了一次，安達才反應過來，慌慌張張地要逃離黑澤的掌控，只可惜後路都被堵死了，肚子靠著肚子，安達能感覺到起伏間的力量，整個人更慌了。  
「安達，你剛剛說了什麼？能再說一次嗎？」  
「我、我去睡覺了，黑澤晚安。」安達推開了男朋友，匆匆鑽進了人家房間，縮進那張大床的一個角落，留黑澤一個人站著。  
黑澤忽然就摀著嘴笑了。  
「安達，真的好可愛啊。」我好喜歡他。

過了一會兒都沒有黑澤的動靜，安達抱著棉被愣了一下，安達四周都是黑澤的氣味，讓他心臟飛快地跳動，床的主人似乎還沒打算上來，他偷偷從棉被裡探出眼睛，想觀察黑澤，就被一個近距離的帥臉嚇到了。  
黑澤直接在安達的髮旋上留下一個吻，安達看見那次覺得很沒用的自己，愣了一下。原來那時候黑澤有看到躲在辦公桌下、縮成一團的自己嗎？太羞恥了！  
「嚇到你了嗎？」黑澤那雙眼睛彎了起來，看起來很愉悅的樣子，安達被這麼一調戲，嘴巴就開始抖，想反駁但又想起當時沒有勇氣的自己，差點就要炸掉了。  
「不、沒有，是我自己……」他的嘴又被堵住了，安達抓住黑澤的衣服下襬，下巴微微上抬，讓唇瓣更貼近黑澤，順從黑澤的力道，靠上床頭，雙眼相對，安達感覺有一股麻癢從尾椎竄上他的大腦。  
「把你護在懷裡的時候，我就想吻你。」黑澤拉起他的右手，將手心貼上自己的唇：「我不希望你再受傷了。」你每次受傷，都讓我心疼。  
「啊……嗯。」那種畫面太羞恥了。安達緊張地想抽回手，卻又捨不得黑澤身上的溫度，他正要說些什麼的時候，黑澤一個翻身上了床，把安達禁錮在自己的胸前，右手手肘靠在黑澤的耳邊，兩個人之間幾乎是沒有距離的。  
「那個時候，你好可愛。」為了我，想盡方法想讀取橋本社長的想法，那個模樣好可愛。黑澤的額頭靠上安達的，兩個人近到安達能在黑澤眼裡看見自己的倒影，安達主動握住黑澤的手，十指緊扣。  
「我一直都在接受你的好意，也想幫你。」安達在袒露自己的想法時還是很緊張的，他不自覺地勾緊黑澤的手，邊說，臉就愈紅。  
「嗯，你是我的大救星。」黑澤的吻落在安達的鼻尖上，兩個人在床上摸了好一陣子，差點撩起火來，黑澤啄一下男朋友的嘴唇，才向安達的右邊躺過去。  
「晚安，男朋友。」黑澤沒有鬆開握著他的手，兩個人並肩躺在床上，沒有緊貼著，卻是親密的。雖然握著的手嚴重冒汗，但安達沒有想要抽回來的慾望，這是他們第一次同床共枕，讓安達緊張又興奮，見黑澤沒有要再靠近的樣子，安達主動向他的方向蹭了蹭。  
「晚安。」希望好夢。

聖誕節的早晨，安達一開始還沒反應過來，以為自己要上班，差點從床上摔下去，但黑澤單手攬住他的腰，把人拉了回來。  
滾燙的胸膛貼上安達的背，讓他不習慣地想逃，卻又有種滿足感，安達順著黑澤的手臂，找到他的手背握住。  
「早安……？」安達發現自己全身像是要燒起來一樣，剛轉頭道了早，就趕快縮回去，就是握著黑澤的手完全沒鬆，反而抓得更緊了。  
黑澤發現安達的耳尖都紅了，忍不住笑了，剛睡醒的沙啞聲音性感得讓安達忍不住蜷起身體，怕黑澤發現自己的身體變化。  
「早安，安達。」黑澤的下巴靠上安達的肩膀，低音炮的近距離攻擊讓安達潰不成軍，羞得埋進滿是黑澤味道的枕頭裡，在聽見男朋友不斷重複的「喜歡」和「可愛」，讓他感覺身體更燙了。  
黑澤靠在安達身上，親親他的耳垂。啊啊，要是真的同居後睡在一起了，我會不會每天都想賴床啊？抱著安達真的好幸福，不管是睡覺還是賴床。  
「那個、該起來了吧？」雖然今天也放假了，但在床上打滾這麼久，安達還是有種不明的罪惡感，乾巴巴地開口。  
黑澤湊過去親了他一口，沒再欺負安達，就直接下了床。  
「我去做早餐，安達慢慢來吧。」  
安達把被子往下一放，看著黑澤什麼也沒做就離開了，突然感覺有點失望，他也說不清楚到底希望黑澤做些什麼，就是有種失落感。在床上多磨蹭一下子，安達突然發現自己的行為就像圈佔領地的動物，在感覺到床上除了黑澤外，多了一絲別的味道，就很滿足了。抱著深藍色的棉被，安達紅透了臉，深吸一口氣從床上下來，往廁所去。  
雖然自己本來就沒什麼做菜天賦，但總是讓黑澤做飯是不是不太好。安達咬著牙刷，愈想愈覺得自己太依賴男朋友了，趕快出了廁所門。剛踏進房間，就不小心沒踩穩，整個人向前撲，直接落入還沒扣完釦子的黑澤懷裡，毫無防備的黑澤反射地護住安達，兩個人一起摔在床上。  
這個畫面似曾相識，安達在黑澤身上，整個人都僵硬了，他的臉還靠在黑澤赤裸的胸口上，聽著他逐漸加速的心跳，覺得兩人的動作有點糟糕，這種狀況下，生理反應是能夠被對方察覺。  
「啊、抱歉。」安達的身體好軟，糟糕，我不會硬了吧？安達感覺到黑澤的喉嚨滾了一圈，才慢慢地找回自己身體的主控權，慌亂地撐起自己，就聽見黑澤略帶愧疚，卻毫不後悔的道歉。  
安達還沒反應過來，就被黑澤一手勾回懷裡，貼上他的唇，把兩人的身體距離拉到非常近。黑澤的手開始游離，安達感覺到自己的背脊被曖昧地撫摸，膝蓋碰著黑澤的胯間，早晨被雙方隱藏的欲求在摩擦間緩緩升起，安達不知所措地頂著黑澤，正想著要說什麼，黑澤的手先一步下來，碰在他的腰上，更正確來說，是他的腰帶上。  
「來試試嗎？」第一次跟安達、跟男孩子，好怕弄傷他，不可以弄傷他啊，黑澤優一，那是你的男朋友。安達聽著黑澤的話，覺得自己好像該說些什麼，但最終在看到黑澤的眼睛時，全部都吞了回去。  
「嗯。」安達的手也摸向黑澤的，兩個人再度湊到一起，親吻彼此。  
初次的早晨運動十分愉快地結束了，安達躺在床上，手裡的黏膩讓他不太舒服，但又全身酥爽，不想活動。黑澤已經進了浴室，快速地沖澡後就出來，或許是因為剛才坦誠相對了，黑澤只掛著一件浴巾就出現在安達面前，發現他的視線還彎著眼睛笑了一下。  
想起剛才被掌控的過程，安達一抖，迅速地躲進廁所，刷洗掉快感後的餘韻。但出了房間，安達一跟黑澤對上視線，就控制不住地避開。  
那枚耳下的痣，在嫣紅的皮膚下更顯豔麗，黑澤咬著筷子思考一會兒，還是沒有上去欺負魔法師即將潰堤的精神防線，只是那雙性感的唇，不自覺地揚著。他無論做什麼，都讓安達忍不住地臉紅心跳。  
「我到底為什麼會心跳成這樣啊？」抱著漫畫窩在窗戶一角，安達抬頭看一眼坐在沙發上的男人，看黑澤又笑了，不知道為什麼的忽然很想親他。  
發現自己的想法，安達趕快把自己的臉藏進漫畫裡，偷偷看了他一眼，整個人像隻怕生的貓咪，迅速地躲進安全的堡壘，偷偷觀察男朋友。  
黑澤把視線收回，專注在自己手裡的書上，要是再繼續看著安達，他一定會燒起來的吧，那樣的安達也太可愛了。  
明明剛向前進展一點點，安達好像又縮回去了呢。

這天明明兩個人什麼都沒做，在同一間房子裡，各自做著不同的事，卻有種很自在、很舒服的感覺。安達換好衣服，被黑澤帶著一起去超市採買。  
黑澤發現安達是一個善於搶折價品的人，他還沒來得及說話，安達看一眼他的清單，就直接搶好黑澤需要的分量回來，放在購物車裡。黑澤推著車，安達就走在車子旁邊，一邊好奇地問關於等一下的料理，一邊順手把食物丟進籃子裡。  
到了櫃檯，安達發現黑澤迅速抄起櫃檯邊的兩樣東西，再裝得若無其事地對安達笑，安達疑惑歸疑惑，但也沒有詢問，在結帳途中，發現那多出的兩樣東西後，整個人都燒起來了。  
「安達？」  
「不、沒事。」所以今天就要……了嗎？安達開始緊張了。有黑澤在，他並不畏懼，但人總是對未知感到緊張，安達沒有接觸過同性之間的性愛，不管是影片或是介紹，能猜到怎麼做，卻沒有相關的知識。   
整場晚餐，安達都看起來心事重重的樣子，黑澤沒有打擾他，依然想著辦法逗安達笑，笑了，緊張就少了。  
隔天是假日，安達洗完澡坐在床上的時候，就想自己是不是洗得不夠乾淨，還想了剛才本來想多做些什麼，就被突然纏上的、熱呼呼的吻弄忘了剛才的問題。  
舌尖被勾住，安達感覺空氣都被黑澤抽走了，順著黑澤的力道躺在床上，還是放任自己的慾望，將手碰上了黑澤的腹肌。  
一聲笑從唇間洩漏，安達有種黑澤舔到自己喉嚨底的感覺，整個人都僵硬了，他的手直直地貼著，動也不動的樣子，讓黑澤有點無奈，他伸手過去，帶著安達揉自己的腹肌兩把。  
「這是你的，你想怎麼摸、想怎麼碰，都是可以的。」安達記得那句話隱沒在黑澤的笑意之中，肌肉的觸感真實，安達其實很羨慕黑澤的身材，挺拔、修長，穿著西裝就有一股菁英感，尤其是臂力，兩人的身高差不多，但黑澤卻能很輕易地抱起他。  
手心貼著熱量十足的腹肌，還有生機勃勃的硬物頂著他，安達一時間不知道該怎麼表達，那就──  
送上一個吻吧。


End file.
